


22

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [22]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	22

I like thinking of dances when I listen to certain songs. In this case, Doll, by Helen Jane Long.

———-

Reverse Falls. Nighttime at the Tent of Telepathy. Mabel performs to an audience of one. Her feet are quick, but her body drags with melancholy as she dances a sad dream.

He joins her halfway through, slipping in as if he’d been with her the whole time. He moves slower than her, but she forces him to match her speed. It’s an intentional competition. A reminder of how different they are. Yet their eyes never break contact no matter how they struggle.

It’s always been them. Just them. Even when he wasn’t dancing with her, he was watching. He was there for her. They press their foreheads together and spin to a slow finish as the song dwindles.

It’ll always be them. Just them. They share a soft kiss.


End file.
